Field of Dreams
by allyssagrace16
Summary: Switched! Prince Link of Hyrule has always been a troublemaker, and who is it that has to go and save his ass each time? His faithful knight, Zelda. But little do they know, darkness descends on their peaceful days. Link and Zelda have switched roles in this story, and I own nothing but the plot! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Yo everybody. Today, I'm posting a one-shot of Link and Zelda! With a twist. Zelda and Link have switched places, Zelda is Link's knight! Link is a prince! __Interesting, right? Let's begin._

**~.~**

Zelda slumbered peacefully in her comfortable bed, spread out as much as she could. Sunlight shone through the small window on the left side of the room, crawling across the ground and over her face. Bright, yellow light hit her closed eyelids, causing the young woman to rouse. With a huge yawn and stretch, Zelda sat up and stared at her door with half-lidded, crystal blue eyes.

A gentle knock resonated through the small bedroom. "Yes?" Zelda leapt out of her bed, walking toward her dresser as she discarded her pajamas. "Miss Zelda, it's the usual. When you have finished your morning routine, please set out." The knight groaned in frustration. Why was it always her? Why can't anyone else handle this pesky task?

Zelda tossed her casual red tunic over her head, tightening the belt at her waist and slung her Hylian bow across her shoulders, along with the quiver. Just in case. Black tights on underneath, struggle to get those boots on. Her long blonde hair was bundled by bows in the front, cascading the back. Then came her hat. "Routine, finished," the girl grumbled down the long, blue rug pathway.

The large windows seated high on the charcoal colored walls let in the harsh rays of the morning sun, stinging Zelda's eyes as she passed each opening. Same old Hyrule banners hung about, same guards in the same places. Though these scenes never came old to the young woman. Hyrule was home. But she didn't have time to appreciate the layout.

Still groggy and not fully awake, she saw the one person she didn't want to see. Malon paced back and forth at the end of the spacious corridor, boots clacking with each measured step. Zelda rolled her eyes before coming into sight, not bothering to properly acknowledge the pestering young woman. She stopped and fully faced the knight, face contorted in an annoyed, yet concerned snarl.

"Peasant!" She couldn't contain this eye roll, openly expressing her disinterest. Malon's own eyes narrowed in anger, and she continued on. "Where is Link?! I asked him to come and brush down Epona with me but he's been gone since forever. Where is he?" "Malon, he probably ran off because he didn't want to be around you. If you act like that with him, I wouldn't want to stick by either."

The shorter girl's face grew as red as her hair, hissing, "If you're so close with Link, why don't you go drag him back now?" Zelda simply walked past the fuming fangirl, waving a hand in dismissal. "I was planning on doing that." Malon glared daggers at her competition, then gasped in delight as a idea popped into her head.

"Wait." The knight turned, cocking a delicate eyebrow in impatience. "Hurry. I've got things to do." The redhead took a deep breath and leered. "I challenge you to a game of archery." The crystal blue eyes that regarded her with pity turned steely with the mention of her favorite sport. She turned on her heel to face Malon, brushing a lock of blonde hair from her shoulder.

Zelda spoke in a sarcastic tone, crossing her arms. "Would you like to bet something? Or are you just looking for someone to help you release your frustrations?" Another blush creeped into the challenger's cheeks. "Link. If I win, you don't _ever _try anything funny on the prince, flirting, nothing. If you win, likewise." A slow, confident grin lit up the knight's face. "Challenge accepted."

**~.~**

The two woman stood a few feet apart, both facing the right, eyes plastered to the targets laid out before them. The gravel ground beneath Zelda's boots, setting them in a proper stance, already placing an arrow on her bow. Malon glanced over her shoulder at the taller woman, then spoke. "Your fletchings (the feather things on the opposite end of the arrow) are yellow, mine blue. Whoever makes the closest shots to the center wins, bonus if you finish before time's up."

She turned back to the targets. "Ready, set... Go!" Malon had released her ready arrow early, getting a slight upper hand. It hit the second ring of the target, making her smirk over her shoulder at Zelda. Which was a huge mistake. The knight released and nocked each arrow at lightning speed, taking only a few second to raise it to her cheek and take aim, hitting dead center each time.

Malon struggled with her bow frantically, her fingers jumbling with the bow string. She took aim and hit the out ring. Zelda stared at her sideways for a moment, shaking her head. _Never be intimidated by your enemy's strength, always focus on yourself and your ability. _With that last thought, Zelda let go of the arrow for the last time, hitting bullseye.

All ten of the targets had yellow fletchings in the exact same spot, blue scattered haphazardly. Tears welled in Malon's eyes and she whipped around to face the winner. "I lose. You get Link." She turned on her heel, prepared to sprint, when Zelda caught her arm. She glared back in annoyance. "I won't take him from anyone, the prince will chose who he loves and will court them. I will not take away your accessibility to him and I will not steal him."

They shared a moment, blue eyes regarding each other in silent understanding. It's a girl thing. Zelda let go of her arm and nodded, stepping away from the slightly astonished redhead, resuming her route through the maze of a castle. _Link will never court somebody like her. I've known that guy forever, and he'd never stay with a clingy woman like that. He's too free spirited._

As she took her route through the huge castle, nodding at guards as she passed, Zelda pondered where that stupid prince could be. She was always put on the task of finding his ass because apparently, nobody else could do it. How stupid. As the blonde was caught up in her thoughts, she reached the huge double doors, and waved herself out absentmindedly.

Now, where was he?

**...**

Link leaned against his tree in satisfaction, no guards or anything around him to bow down or ask him where he's going. Out in the open space here, he is just Link. A gentle breeze drifted by, and he lifted his face with closed eyes up to meet it. His short dirty blonde hair rustled along with the leaves, cream shirt billowing.

Birds chirped from the dense forest, circling around the huge field the young prince sat in, hands locked behind his head, back propped up against a tree. Green grass shimmered in the rays of the sun, sparkled when the breeze touched them. Wildflowers bloomed everywhere, dotting the peaceful field with every color of the spectrum. Deer grazed from afar, fox chasing one another in the tall grass. Nobody and nothing mattered right now.

Only one thing was missing now. A smirk stretched his full lips. His favorite little knight to play his favorite little game. And how good she was at it. Zelda never failed to find him in less than twenty minutes, even after waking up at eight in the morning. The sun kissed his cheeks warmly, promising a bit of a burn later on. This is what bliss is.

Now, how long would she take to find him? Link tugged at his green, slouchy trousers. He could run away again after she found him. Even though he is a prince, spoiled since birth and unheeding to do work or anything, he kept himself trim with sword practice and fighting monsters secretly. Though Zelda has been training like this almost her whole life, Link was easily able to out do her in many physical things, save archery.

A shadow cast over his eyes, and his grin stretched wider as he opened his eyes to an unhappy knight of his. "Fool, running around again? What would happen if you ran in monsters?" Link raised an eyebrow. "In the morning? I don't think so, wise knight." She snorted, plopping down in front of her childhood friend and prince. "You really need to stop this charade. I'm getting tired of following you around."

She was lying. She loved searching the castle grounds, or far beyond, finding her her best friend and talking and laughing with him for ages. She loved seeing him laugh, skeptical, or just plain happy. All of his expressions or movements made her heart flutter. Zelda is the fool, loving her prince.

Link closed his eyes again. "Now, now, Zelda! We've been doing this since we were kids! I'll never give up on our little game." Butterflies. Their little game. Though his tone was light-hearted, Zelda could tell her best friend was being very serious. They would continue this game until he said to stop. Which she hoped was never.

She peeked up through her bangs and at Link's relaxed form, then back down at the plush grass. Threading the blades through her fingers, she decided not to relent so easily. "We're not kids anymore. You need to stop behaving so immaturely and start acting like a prince."

Another face she loved. Link's bottom lip stuck out and his brow knead together in a silent puppy look. His deep, blue eyes beckoned her to play along. Though the knight only stared back, unamused. But he kept trying, for a full minute. His knight was too immune to games like these. Link leapt on her, pining her arms at her sides, legs between his own.

He loved how he could shatter her knight demeanor in seconds. Her eyes, the color of the sky, grew large, her small cheeks tinting red. "I command you, as your prince, to keep playing my game!" Without her permission, Zelda's head nodded slowly.

Link stared down on the flustered girl, entranced himself. It was always troubling for him to pull away from these situations. Sometimes he was so close to just _devouring _her. Like now. The way her pink lips opened to let out a sigh, her eyes staring unwavering into his. They've played this game before.

As he lowered himself down over his knight, Link's own lips parted in anticipation. The game had never gone past teasing each other, some interruption squeezing itself in somehow. Being a young man of seventeen and a sheltered one at that, the prince grew restless quickly. And Link wasted no time in satisfying himself.

His full lips crashed down on hers, eliciting a gasp from Zelda. Her freed palm rested on her prince's chest, attempting to push him off. Link resisted easily, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Her hand fell away, and something snapped.

Zelda's arms came around Link's neck, pulling him down so close that their chests touched. She felt him smirk against her lips, then something hot slip between them. Letting him take control of her mouth, Zelda only moaned into Link as his hand caressed the curves hidden under her tunic, cupping her bottom and tilting her hip against his.

Who would have thought that the prince would cradle her in such a needy manner? Zelda felt as if she was floating, an array of emotion exploding in her and sending her skyward. Though she came back to earth when she found it quaking beneath her. Link broke the kiss, blinking down on her, then lifted startled eyes to see a large figure, hurtling toward them at full speed.

A loud whinny pierced the air, hooves striking the ground as Epona increased her speed. "Oh, shit." Getting to his feet, Link pulled up his shocked knight along with him, side stepping the excited, auburn colored horse and yanking Zelda into his chest.

Having missed her target, Epona reared and turned, trotting over to her master. She shook her white mane and snorted, pushing her sleek snout into Link. He laughed joyously, patting her soft mouth gently. "Geez, girl. You came at the wrong time." Two big, brown eyes only stared innocently into his in return. He sighed, and redirected his attention to the squirming girl trapped against him.

Blushing, the prince released Zelda, apologizing and scratching the back of his neck. She only huffed and placed hands on hips, sassy knight back. "Prince, let's head back, shall we?" Link frowned at his childhood friend, pondering. "Call me Link. I hate it when the girl I like treats me like a stranger." Zelda's eyes stretched wide, pale face turned burning red.

With that, Link hopped atop Epona with ease and pulled up his knight in front of him. "Back to the castle, faithful knight."

**~.~**

_I don't know if I want to make this a series or keep it as a one-shot. If you guys enjoyed it enough, let me know if you want more! Or to just keep it as is! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Ballroom Troubles

_I'm back with another chapter! Because one person asked for it! That's right, one! I also am in freaking love with Link and have been since I was about five years old. So this is quite enjoyable to write! And huge thanks to FallenAngel2298 for reading over my chapter!_

**~.~**

The red clad knight leaned against the wall in a corner, bored expression contrasting greatly with the festive music surrounding the ballroom. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the room brightly, shining against the finely polished marble ground. Long, fluffy dresses, tidy dress suits. Days like these made Zelda glad she wasn't a noble.

What a constricting way to dress. Though she had these thoughts, another one contradicted the others. Her feminine side, as tiny as it was, made her have a desire to pretty herself up for once. She never wore a gown once in her life. A sight before her stamped down the irrational dream.

Link didn't like wearing the clothes of noblemen, preferring his worn trousers and shirt. The tie at his throat hung loosely, overcoat thrown who knows where, cream shirt untucked from his tight black pants. He, however, still wore those tired old brown boots. No one could force those things off him. Zelda giggled at her lost looking prince, dodging women and snapping up food when needed.

As if he knew she were laughing at him, Link's head snapped at the corner of the room he knew she was occupying. When on duty with the other guards, Zelda was not allowed to speak a word to anyone, unless it's deemed urgent. That didn't really apply to the prince however, as he stopped in front of the shorter blonde, cheeks stuffed with food and a small cake in his hand.

He stared down at her for a few seconds before swallowing. Zelda lifted an eyebrow in amusement. The cake was offered out to her. "I'm not allowed to eat anything on duty, Prince. You know that." Link's eye lids lowered in exasperation. "Don't call me that, and just eat it. No one's going to kick your ass for it. And if they do, then I'll kick theirs."

Her stomach rumbled to back up her prince's statement. They both burst out in quiet laughter, as to not attract any attention. Link held up the small chocolate cake between two fingers. "Open up." He'd cram it down her throat if she didn't comply. Tentatively, she parted her lips and wrapped them around half of the treat, leaving the other still in his fingers.

He carelessly tossed it into his mouth, then peered around the bright atmosphere. The center of the floor held the Hylian crest, Triforce seemingly emitting its own light. At the front of the room stood that wretched throne, two stair cases on either side leading to the uplifted seat. People danced and swirled all around, some women still searching for the dreamy, wild prince but found him nowhere.

"You've got admirers to attend to." Link grimaced down at the only girl he cared about impressing. "I'd rather sit up on that nasty throne naked then put on a princely facade and woo some bimbos." The shorter blonde's eyebrows shot up again in surprise. Since when had the womanizer began to hate women? The prince swirled the wine in his glass anxiously, waiting for someone to call him out.

"Prince, you shouldn't be drinking. You're not of age until next month." He purse his lips. "I suppose. It helps calm my nerves around all of these high-and-mighty people though." Zelda sighed. She knew what he meant. At sometimes if she so much as walked across a noble's path, a myriad of curses or junk would be thrown her way. Most left her be though, being the personal knight of the prince.

Link glanced around nervously, then tip toed out of the safety of the darkness and into the light. More like spot light. As if all of the single women in the room had eyes on the back of their heads, the second the prince stepped out of the shadows, all eyes on him. And guess which one was closest.

Malon shot through the dancing crowd, blue eyes with a hungry glint in them, long red hair flowing behind her in wild curls. In almost an instant she stood before the scared looking Link, unsure posture all too obvious to his childhood buddy. Zelda snickered at his defeated form, the crazy redhead already dragging him to the dance floor.

He glanced back over his shoulder at his knight, as if saying farewell. She snorted and cocked her head, mirroring his expression with an outstretched hand. This earned one of his brilliant smiles, which disappeared when Malon whipped him around to the quick beat. Their waltzing was painful to watch. Men where usually supposed to lead, but Malon wasn't having any of that.

Zelda had taught Link in private how to waltz and he became even better than her at it, but the poor prince couldn't put any of it to use with a psycho bitch, and it's not like he wanted to waste it on her anyway. Giggling at every distressed face he sent her way, Zelda didn't catch the other shadow blending in with he ones around her.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she reacted instinctively, not wasting a second to retaliate. Her own hand came up and grabbed the attacker's wrist, twisting it in an unnatural angle. "Ow, ow, ow! Whoa, there Zel!" _Eww... _The man she hated the most stood painfully before her, stupid gelled up red hair and frilly purple noblemen's dress clothes.

Groose rubbed his wrist after she released it and looked Zelda up and down. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall once more, arms crossed and bored expression all back in place. "I'm on duty, what do you want?" He leered down on her, large grin stained the color of his shirt from the wine on his breath. She recoiled from the nasty smell and sight of him, shivers running up her spine. "Wanna dance, cutie?"

Groose was in training to be a knight, but has been failing for two years now, but still proudly puffs his chest around Zelda, already a full-fledged knight and at the highest rank, the Prince of Hyrule's personal knight at that. She had been in classes with him when they first began, but she graduated halfway through the year with impeccable high scores.

Though she hated flaunting it. Her goal was to keep her best friend and love of her life alive and safe from anything. She did her job well. Zelda planted a slender hand on Groose's disgustingly snide face and pushed him away. "You know what, I recall that if you talk to guards on duty, you get the whip. Do you wanna get _whipped, _Grease?"

That was a little nickname she made up long ago for the rancid dude, both Link and she had been loving the day it popped out of her mouth. Groose squirmed like a fangirl, wrapping his arms around his muscular body. "Only if you do it, Zelda." She grimaced spectacularly, taking a step back and resting her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"I count this as assault, fool. Be ready to die if you come a step closer." Of course the meathead didn't understand that she was very serious, and took a step forward. But just as Zelda was ready to unsheathe her sword, the Prince stepped in between them. Link wasn't very tall, coming a few inches over his best friend, and Groose towered over him.

But that didn't make her Prince the least bit intimidating. Link's deep blue eyes were furious, glaring up at the shocked Groose's unwaveringly. He smiled coldly, extending a hand toward the abandoned looking Malon. "I would appreciate it if you didn't bother my knight while she is on duty, Grease." He cowered away, following Link's had and finding the girl he was obviously urging for him to go and entertain.

With that, the large man ran off and swept away Link's annoyance. He turned to Zelda, still slightly ticked. She smiled up at him in admiration, thanking him for the trouble. He always loved it when she regarded him like that. It made him feel so manly. Not that he really needed it, with all of the women swarming him constantly and swiping at his biceps, but the girl he loved made him feel so great.

The music turned to a slower waltz, and the swirling of colored fabric halted and couples gathered closely to enjoy the longer, more intimate song. Link still stared down on his knight, making her blush with the music and his intense eyes. "W-what?" He smiled at her, almost sadly, and replied, "I wish we could dance together." Zelda returned the smile, cocking her head and staring into his eyes with her own crystal blue ones.

His expression turned into one she couldn't quite put her finger on and heard him mumble, "Oh, to hell with it." Suddenly, the red knight was yanked onto the dance floor, pinned against the Prince's chest. She stepped into him easily, having taught him this very waltz, she followed him naturally. But this wasn't the bedroom. This was a ballroom, filled with jealous women and outraged noblemen.

This is bad. Really, really bad. But when Zelda's frantic gaze swept up and met her prince's, the expression he had melted away her fears and worries. Link looked at complete peace, very different form when he dance with Malon. His hand circled her waist gently, his larger hand encasing her own. Zelda could hear whispers around them, but they didn't quite reach her pointed ears. This was too good. This was too perfect.

**...**

This couldn't be any worse. Sitting one of the ballroom chairs, getting the scolding of her life. Being in front of how may important persons and being so lovey-dovey with the Prince? Was she crazy?! Zelda soon zoned out of the conversation, her mind traveling away from her other best friend, Midna, and back to those perfect few moments.

Link was acting like such a sweetheart, a complete contrast of his usual demeanor and actions. Whispering cute little things in her ear when he twirled her around, smiling blindingly at her. She felt two redheads staring daggers into her back. Not that she had cared at that time. Or ever. Their little moment ended quickly when her fellow knight and second best friend in the world had popped up to break the scene up before a higher authority did.

And here Zelda sat, ears bleeding profusely from the nagging her beautiful Midna bestowed upon her. "Are you even fucking listening?!" Zelda's eyes stretched wide in innocence and she nodded quickly. Midna leaned back and crossed her arms, red eyes regarding her skeptically. Then you won't be so obvious with the Prince in public anymore?"

Though Zelda was the captain of her squad and basically the boss of all knights and guards, she nodded enthusiastically again. She closed her eyes. _Geez... Midna's the one person I can't shake off my ass, no matter what. _Said girl yelped from surprise, and Zelda felt a presence, right in her face. Her eyes blinked open to find Link's inches away.

Though she only stared back at him, not much ever shocked the knight. The Prince looked tired, probably having taken a nap right after the ball and then waking up to find someone to screw with. There weren't many, he either went and made fun of Groose or Ghirahim, went to go ask Midna where Zelda was, or popped in on her and stick around almost all day.

The life of a prince was exhausting. Not.

His tired eyes drooped so cutely, Zelda almost wanted to slap him in the face for always looking so freaking great. What's up with that? "Why are you never surprised to see me?" "Because you always do this." He shut his eyes and laughed, his warm, sweet breath washing over her face.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. You snuck into the kitchen again. His eyes popped open wide and he straightened. "My wise, faithful, beautiful knight, I did no such thing!" She only continued to stare at him. Link smiled innocently, blinking rapidly. "Prince, if you don't tell the truth, I won't play with you for a week."

Link pushed out his bottom lip and frowned. "I won't tell you if you keep calling me Prince." Midna pushed the prince aside, tired of sitting and watching their unique way of flirting. "I'm done watching you court her, Prince. We were in the middle of a scolding." Zelda blushing miraculously, waiting for her best friend to deny it. He may kiss her and dance with her sometimes, but she knew it didn't mea anything.

It couldn't mean anything. She was his knight, and he was the _Prince of Hyrule. _Not happening. Though he only shrugged at Midna, then turned away, winking at Zelda as he left. She blushed even brighter. Something's wrong with her.

Midna frowned suddenly and called out angrily at the retreating form of the prince. "Wait, you get back here too! You're the one that started this all!"

But the disheveled boy only turned and stuck out his tongue before disappearing behind a door. The orange haired girl sighed. "I'll get that stupid kid later in school." Midna was four years older than Zelda and Link, one of the teachers at the castle's school as well as being a knight. She served as being the teacher for most athletic activities as well as History.

She was tall, about an inch taller than the prince, with a slender form and a small bust that had her bitching at Zelda everyday for her huge one. How can a seventeen year old be that big when she's twenty one and practically done growing? Though she hid it behind her tunic every day, Zelda had quite the body of her own. She never notices the stares she gets from even noblemen.

Midna sighed again. Link better keep a close eye on her. "That's enough for now. You have to get on to bed soon for school in the morning." Zelda's face lit up. "Yes ma'am! I'll see you in sword practice and History!" The older woman watched her run off and slip behind the same door the prince did. She was obviously headed off to find him. _When were those two gonna tell each other they love each other, for Hyrule's sake?_

**...**

Zelda had gone off and thanked Link for saving her earlier, not having actually said the words until then. With that she headed back to her own room, spent from drama, men, and more drama. Zelda groaned at the thought of having to see Groose again tomorrow at school. She made a mental note to stick close to the prince.

She entered her room and jumped onto the comfortable bed. Once she hit the sheets, Zelda was out like a light. Snoring peacefully, her alarm clock sat on the nightstand, abandoned.

* * *

**A/N: **_I wrote this in one day! I never do that anymore. I enjoyed this so much I wanted to write as much as possible as soon as possible! I hope you guys liked this chapter, and the next one won't be too far away!_


	3. Classroom Troubles

_Hello again! I'm enjoying this story, how about you guys? Don't be afraid to review and let me know if there is anything that needs fixing or you just want to give friendly advice! Without further ado, chapter three!_

**~.~**

Zelda snored loudly, the sound resonating through the room and out her doors. Link stood outside of her sleeping place, vein popping slightly in his forehead. He loved this girl and she was usually the one to come and get him when he was late, but when she herself was running under the time, it was hard to get the girl moving. The prince banged soundly on the door once again.

"ZELDA! Get your pretty ass out of there! We're gonna be late~." Her brows quirked and rested above her fluttering eyes. Somehow in her slumber, the red tunic she wore the previous night had been thrown about, leaving Zelda in her undergarments. And Link was on the brink of barging in. Why was Link on the brink of barging in? Her sleepy crystal eyes found the alarm clock that should've gone off, and widened at the time.

Class started right now, and though it took her five minutes to be done and ready for the short walk to the school on grounds, Zelda flipped. "DON'T COME IN! I'LL BE READY IN A MINUTE!" Link cringed at her boisterous yelling, backing away when he heard crashing and cursing. Covering his mouth, attempting to hold in his laughter, a minute later Zelda stepped out, bed head underneath her crimson hat, unaware eyes regarding him with annoyance.

"Stop laughing at me and let's go, Prince."

**...**

The second the Prince and his knight walked into the classroom, all fell silent. Neither of them had any idea of the effect they had on the opposite gender, only of each other. Zelda rolled her eyes at all of the girls whispering and goggling at her prince, Link snorting at the boys eyeing his knight hungrily.

Zelda has always been maddeningly attractive since she had hit puberty, the goddesses doing her well. Supple bosom and legs, curves that could kill and a mature, yet cute, face. Link has had to beat off quite a few men off his knight, the only one left standing being Groose. Freaking Groose. God, that kid made Link angry.

Glancing at the prince out of the corner of her eye, Zelda lifted an eyebrow. His gaze lifted to the ceiling, the to the back of the classroom, muttering silent curses. What was he fuming about now? She re-adjusted her red cap, attempting to brush out some of the curls left over from her bed head.

The Prince also sported the traditional tunic for knights, his own green one. Most of the other students had their own unique color that were handed out to them in the beginning of their years at training, supposedly reflecting their personalities.

First period, History. Midna glared at the two of them, unamused ruby eyes expressing their exasperation. Zelda's best friend did't care if one of her students was the prince of their kingdom, he was still a student. "You two come in late together too much. I trust you're not doing anything inappropriate during school hours?"

Zelda blushed hard, while Link only smirked arrogantly. His knight wisely spoke up, much to his disappointment. "I would never degrade our Prince in such a way, Midna. I am merely his knight." Frowning, he looked down on Zelda, unhappy with her answer.

The girls continued to whisper. "Yes, she is merely his knight. Just because she gets to guard him all the time doesn't mean she can make a move on our Prince." Zelda tried to hold in her massive sigh at the bimbo's remarks. Malon. She should've never shone mercy down on that stupid fire crotch. Her white tunic beamed into Zelda's eyes, the sight of the girl irritating her all the more. (A/N: I don't mean this to be offending to anyone with red hair, this is merely for character development.)

They kept on going as the two stood up in front of the class, getting a fiery scolding from their teacher. Neither Link nor her really listened, instead focused on hearing what Malon had to say next. The girl next to in a purple her spoke up instead. "She acts all high-and-mighty, I'd like to see her get crushed by the Prince. Being childhood friends with him doesn't you special in his eyes."

Before the red clad knight could release her sigh, Link did. Zelda watched him with surprised eyes as he stepped forward, his own deep blue hues shining in fury. Midna simply broke off her lecture, closing her eyes and waiting for the drama to pass. Midna hates drama, and would let anyone else get it over with, unless it resulted in physical contact.

"Listen, you two. I really hate it when girls purposely whisper loudly so that the one they're gossiping about can hear them. Not cute." He smiled coldly. "And especially when it's my best friend. Don't be shocked that when the next time we're in sword practice, a chunk of your hair goes missing." The antagonizers stared up at him, dumbfounded that their beautiful prince would say such things to them.

Zelda choked on a laugh, grabbing her "savior's" shoulder and pushing him toward their seats. She attempting to hold back a smirk, but failed when Link glanced over his shoulder, fingers squirming and making a hideous vexed face. They plopped down at their designated desks, snickering at the stony faced girls in front of them.

The class layout was simple enough; three rows that extended five desks back, each desk large and wooden, seating two people. Link and Zelda shared a desk on the very left of the room behind the front desks, next to the window. Midna's desk sat in the left corner in front, a black chalkboard stretched out on the wall behind it. The door was located at the front right.

Groose sat two rows to the right from them with Ghirahim, always gawking at Zelda. His stupid golden eyes regarded her with overconfidence, always declaring that she be his soon enough. Which always pissed Link off and made him beat the living shit out of the poor guy.

The blonde ignored his stare, watching Loftwings circle the sky above. How she wished to be flying with them at that moment, the only reason her going to school was for Link and sword practice. She no longer required to have an education, being a knight at her caliber. She still went nonetheless, wanting to have some form of knowledge though it stressed her so. Link seemed to read her mind.

Leaning over, he whispered in her pointed ear, "Wanna fly around after classes today?" Her excited eyes snapped to his in agreement, bright smile knocking the breathe out of his lungs. Moments like these he wanted to jump his knight the most. Not noticing the silence of the classroom again, Midna called the pair out. "Stop staring into each other's eyes and take notes, love birds."

**...**

Class dragged on forever, with the upset girls in front of Zelda and the notes flicked her way from a certain redhead. She watched the guard the the center of the courtyard out the window climb his post and whack the bell stationed there. All of the students seemed to sigh in unison, everyone exhausted from Midna's tiring ranting about the history of Hyrule, the Hero of Time, blah blah blah.

Zelda gathered her things the large worn satchel she used as a book, but a flash of red in the corner of her eye made her gaze dart to the left. Outside the window a huge Loftwing stared back at her. Link jumped slightly in surprise when Zelda nudged him, though she didn't move an inch. The huge crimson bird squawked loudly, beckoning Link.

They both grinned and looked at each other, then bolted out of the room. School can be so stuffy sometimes.

All of the time.

Zelda's Loftwing stood directly outside of the huge wooden doors when they swung open, croaking in pleasant surprise when her huge brown eyes found her master. She turned and peered over her shoulder at the two, long blue wings spread out against the sun, shining with a healthy glow. The Prince's own glided from his perch on the window sill, landing lightly beside the blue Loftwing.

She climbed up on her bird with ease, gripping the ring secured on it with ease. Link did the same, throwing a smile at Zelda before letting out a whoop and taking off into the sky. The knight laughed excitedly and followed, coming up underneath him. They flew over Castle Town, waving to the citizens as they passed. Seeing the Prince and his knight was a normal occurrence, Link always having to be moving and Zelda always on his tail.

The wind breezed through her hair, the long blonde strands gently whisking about, hat billowing. The sun made it look as if she were wearing a crown. Link's expression softened at the sight of her, eyes closed and completely relaxed. He then smiled furtively, leaning his Loftwing toward hers. The crimson bird's wing brushed the others, making Zelda's Loftwing screech and bat her wings hard and away from him.

Her eyes shot open and grip tightened, lowering her body to the bird as she dived lower. Zelda heard deep chuckling from above and shot an irked glare up at her annoyingly handsome best friend. As she continued to hold his stare, a dark purple dot caught her eye.

Zelda heaved a deep sigh, watching the quickly incoming crazy-haired duo, Groose and his bird equivalent. Link made an unimpressed expression at the redhead, who attempted a sloppy somersault when noticing their stares.

Groose glided up alongside his knight, duh huh huh-ing and flirting too openly for his liking. She was in obvious discomfort as well, so why wouldn't he do anything about it?

_Hey bastard, I'm right here. _The Prince performed the same maneuver he did on Zelda, though this one much less playful. His crimson Loftwing crashed into the other, the bird plucking some feathers out of Groose's after Link directed him. They were very in touch, both of them getting noticeably upset at another man's advances on their women.

No matter how many times Link attempted to beat his love for Zelda in the brawny idiot's brain, he always got back up and cried out his own for the girl.

Groose yelled something intelligible, steering his bird underneath the Prince's. He only smirked down, easily reading the flustered knight-to-probably-not-be's motive. Just as he yanked the Loftwing's ring up and darted straight up at Link's belly, he barrel rolled at the last second and held out his hand.

Groose was still flying straight up at a fast pace, and his face met Link's palm with incredible impact. He yelled, indignant, losing balance on his bird and falling straight on his back in the not so supportive grass. They had reached the fields beyond the town, and Link left behind the pitiful lovestruck boy behind, his fist shaking in the air at their retreating forms.

Zelda had been quiet during the whole escapade, quite accustomed to the sight of her friend and her stalker duke it out. She had held in the silent laughter when Link's hand connected with Groose's face with a horrendously funny _THWACK!_, trying to give the poor guy some relief.

Though once he was far behind, the knight burst out in hysterical giggles, almost falling off her transport with the unrelenting storm of laughter. Link glanced sidelong at her, pursing his lips in an attempt to remain stoic, but failed miserably. He howled with laughter, replaying the scene in his mind over and over again, a quick glimpse of his reddening palm setting him off again.

They both could barely control themselves, landing next to a tree in the field surrounded by trees. The Loftwings waited patiently for their masters to dismount before taking off into the sky once more, probably off to enjoy some alone time.

Once the pair had settled down finally, they took a look around them. The same place Link had run off to a day ago. The very same place he had kissed her for the first time. Zelda blushed vividly. The Prince settled against the tree once more in the exact same position, taking off his hat and tunic to reveal a rustic, white undershirt and loose faded trousers.

Her worn out price looked so peaceful yet again, his usual sleepy eyes closing, accepting the soft winds readily, taking in a deep breath through his nose. Zelda also removed her own cap, setting it down beside her, discarding her red top to the side. She wore an also identical top, the rustic looking fashion, though it was styled more to a female fit.

It hugged her curves ever so slightly, the neckline running along her collarbone, a small 'v' shape in the center. The long sleeves hung comfortably from her arms. She sat back on her bottom and copied Link's behavior. She found herself amazed at the sense of calm she felt, feeling solely the gentle breeze and soft grass brushing her thighs through her black tights.

She could only be so informal around her best friends. Zelda smiled up at the sun with that thought, soaking in the strong rays spreading warmth through her cold face.

Zelda leaned her head back down to level and the crystal blue hues popped open, finding Link staring at her through one open eye. He was grinning at her softly, his unwavering gaze causing a blush to creep into her cheeks. A repeat of the other day flashed by her mind. Zelda shook her head, deciding to fill the growing silence.

"You really got Groose back there. He's gonna bitch at you for that." His grin grew wider, reflecting on his actions with humorous admiration for himself. Zelda giggled at his response. "Oh, that? I'd do that a thousand more times to see you laugh like that again. And just for the hell of it."

That _was_ a marvelous slap. "Very impressive, Sir Link. Please teach me your ways so that I may learn to defend myself as well." Link's brow raised, lips relaxing. "Maybe I should teach you some sort of tactic to keep pesky guys off."

Zelda heard the jealous undertone, taking it as his defense for his friend. "There aren't many, so don't worry about it."

She crossed her legs and placed her elbows on her ankles, head resting on her palms. Zelda watched her prince's expression turn from peaceful to disbelieving in a second. "Are you kidding me Zel? Guys give you greedy looks wherever we go! You're beautiful and you don't know it. Which is a good and bad thing."

Her eyes stretched wide and pierced the ground in front of her. _How dare I blush so easily at a friendly compliment... He is only being a good friend by saying so. _(A/N: Yes, Zelda is frustratingly dense, isn't she? One of them had to be!)

She fiddled with her blonde hair, brushing the long strands behind her ear. Blinking rapidly, Zelda wove her fingers through the silky green grass, focusing on the softness rather than her heating cheeks. However, a rough finger cupped her chin and raised it to meet their owner's eyes. Link regarded her with quiet passion and annoyance. Her cheeks remained scarlet.

"Zelda, you're extremely pretty. You may not think it, but it is so. Your features have caught the gazes of many, and it is well deserved." Though his words were sweet, they turned slightly bitter at the end. She frowned at his poorly hidden displeasure. His fingers released her chin, the index tapping the bottom of it, and his voice lowered.

"I don't enjoy watching other bask in your ambience for too long, for I am a very jealous man." Zelda's mouth parted in surprise. "Jealous?" Her own tone was quiet. Link leaned close and breathed, "Yes, _my _knight, jealous."

He closed the distance. For the second time, their lips met. Zelda's body tingled with electricity, heart pounding. Her eyes grew heavy and closed at Link's fierce kiss, his frustration voiced clearly through it.

_If this doesn't get my feelings through to her easily enough, I'll pronounce my love in front of the whole population of Hyrule. _

Zelda sighed as his tongue delved into her mouth, continuing his interrupted exploration of the pervious day. His mind went blank, feeling on his lips against the soft cushion of his knight's. Her fingers found the front of Link's shirt, gripping there as she scooted closer.

Zelda felt him smile in pleasant surprise against her lips, but she no longer cared. The pent up 'unrequited' love for her prince was overflowing, her lips sucking also desperately on his. Link only happily obliged to her quicker pace, his hand reaching up to cradle her soft cheek, proceeding to thread through her sleek blonde hair.

_What does this mean? What will happen after this? _Zelda's logical side tried to upturn her emotional with futile attempt, Link's lips easily sweeping her up into his flow. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers. Zelda blinked and blushed, unable to meet his strong gaze.

Little did they know in the passionate embrace, a silent form in the shadow of the trees watched on, fleeing from the scene that had unfolded.

* * *

_This stuff is so much fun to write. I thank all of you who are reviewing, your opinions are very valuable to me! And who is that mysterious person who caught the two smooching? Groose? Someone else? Who knows... ;)_


	4. Field Day Troubles

_I've got nothin'. Enjoy?_

**~.~**

Zelda marched down the long corridor, brown boots striking the hard ground and echoing off the huge walls. Her long blonde hair flowed behind her in her haste, blue eyes searing straight ahead. She wore a long black cloak, red tunic on underneath, leaving her hat behind in her room.

The guards watched her as she strode by, intimidated by her hard measured steps and fierce expression. This woman looked like a queen getting down to business And down to business she was going.

The knight's feet brought her to the large, black, wooden doors leading to His Highness's room. She huffed and seethed at the entry way, trying to stamp down some of her frustration. A delicate eyebrow quirked. _Oh _hell _no. Not after this royal pain in my ass left me for dead._

Flashback Time! 4 hours earlier...

_Zelda pulled away from the embrace, sleepy eyed and unaware. Link caressed her cheek, smirking at her easy consent. He leaned in and whispered, "You make this too easy, Zel." _

_His smooth tone sent her into deeper oblivion. But they soon where jerked out of the sweet moment, a snap in the woods causing Link's head to jerk in the direction of the sudden noise. His hand also removed itself from the situation, snapping Zelda out of her daze. Her sky blue eyes widened in utter shock at what she allowed to occur. She just made out with her best friend._

_She quickly brushed aside the notion as she studied the look of distress on her prince's face. Her brows kneaded in confusion, her la la land moment throwing all of her other senses out of the field. "Link?" His sharp gaze switched from the dense forest to her, blinking away the dreadful feeling that manifested there._

_His brows lifted. "Hmm? I thought I heard a monster." Before she could respond, Link snatched a horseshoe shaped weed from the ground next to him, standing up and quickly brushing the blades of grass on him. Blowing a quick tune on the weed, he already began running to one section of the surrounding forest, keenly aware of his horse's whereabouts._

_Zelda watched on with confusion. _The hell is that idiot doing? _Without disappointment, Epona came crashing through the shade of the trees. Link sidestepped her quick approach, leaping on her passing form with ease. With a loud "Hiyah," the stunned knight watched her prince disappear from sight. She blinked several times, not quite believing what just happened._

_Conveniently__, her blue Loftwing had been gliding through the air above when she dived and landed next to her master, taking her being alone as a que to get out of there. Zelda hopped on the bird lightly, expression changing to one of disinterest. However, on the inside, all hell was breaking loose. Abandonment, confusion, and anger brimmed and spilled through her chest._

_Though the intense emotions changed to those of fear and distress as she caught a slim figure running like a maniac in her direction. Zelda's eyes stretched to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped open in disbelief. No way. No_ freaking _way. _

_The person continued sprinting at her full speed, already halfway across the field. His red eyes burned in contempt, blue and black body suit stretching with each stride he took, bandages secure around his mouth. The blonde bangs that hung out of his bandages were flat against his head with the speed he approached her with. _

_The only person that truly scared the living shit out of her when he's angry, Zelda's brother, Sheik. She didn't see the point in trying to escape her highly trained brother when she knew he could find her again within minutes. This guy is scary as hell when he wants to be._

_Not even breaking a sweat, the troublesome Sheikah stood before her. Zelda sighed. "Yes, brother?" His crimson eyes scrutinized her harshly. "Little sister, don't think I wouldn't find out about your little tryst with the Prince of _fucking _Hyrule." She winced at his menacing tone._

_It only went on further with his accusing tone and his little sister's futile attempts at explaining the situation._

**...**

Oh yeah. She was gonna let that kid have an earful after what she went through. That little bastard ran off after the slightest sign of her brother entering the scene, which she didn't blame him completely for. He was extremely nightmarish when that angry. But that didn't mean he had to run off and save his own sorry ass. What happened with being best friends?

Zelda took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on her face. Her hand closed in a small fist and she rapped the door gently. The clicking of boots drifted from underneath the barrier when she heard his voice.

"Who is it?"

Her smile faltered into one of disinterest. Being fake is too hard around her friend, just by hearing his voice. She sighed. Then screamed. "_Link! You little prick! Let me in!"_

The sound of his heel hitting the floor faded as soon as she yelled his name. But he knew he wasn't going anywhere. Swallowing hard, Link continued his walk to the door, hand reaching for the handle.

There the Prince of Hyrule stood, in all of his annoyingly sexy glory. His dark blonde hair was damp from a bath, his black rustic shirt clinging to his well muscled body. He wore loose grey trousers that stopped above his ankles.

The circular chamber room let light in freely from a window seated midway up on the tall walls, the sun shining into Link's hair like a halo. Gorgeous as ever.

His means of protection where stripped. His knight stood in front of him, hiding the seething anger behind a expression of indifference. Zelda didn't even bother asking for permission to enter. She strode in, hips swaying with meaning.

Link watched those hips as they waltzed passed him, not being able to help himself. That cloak was a bit too small for her.

Turning on her heel to face the prince, she rolled her eyes at his obvious pleasure in gazing at her. Link's brow quirked at this. Her rage seemed to diminish her denseness. But he kept his mouth shut, knowing any further provoking would end up with his ass on a platter.

"How may I help you, dear knight of mine?" She didn't sway at his sweet smooth tone. The undeterred knight placed a hand on her hip in complete aggravation. "You left me for dead the second you caught sight of my brother in the woods. My ears practically bled from the lecture he gave me."

Link flinched at her hurt undertone. Eyes softening, he took a step forward. "Zel..." Her glare hardened. "Sweet talking isn't going to cut the shit, Link." Her voice grew louder with each word. "You can't kiss a girl and then abandon her like that!"

Zelda and Link both blinked at her _words._ Her expression was one of astonishment, as was the prince's. A satisfied smile curled his lips, resuming his steps toward the now flustered knight. "I-I didn't mean that. It was only rude that-"

She was cut off by a passionate kiss. Link's hands gripped her hips, admiring them up close, leaving no room between their bodies. His mouth opened hers, delving his tongue in to deepen the kiss. Those were the words of confirmation he needed to hear.

Zelda was experiencing the same things she had in the field. No control over her body, in a dream like state. Without her permission, Zelda's body began to move of its own accord. Her hands ran across Link's hard chest, tilting her hips as his hands circled them.

Link swallowed the moan she released into his mouth. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. His knight, the most stubborn and tenacious person he'd ever known, was submitting to him so simply. _I should've done this a long time ago._

Link's eyes snapped open in the middle of their kiss. He broke off the embrace, and glancing up to the window, caught two malicious red eyes staring back at him. Oh _shit._

The knight frowned and cocked her head at the abrupt stop, them followed his gaze. Her lips pursed, unsurprised. Link gazed down at her in mild confusion when she even laughed at her brother's killer gaze. Sheik didn't take too kindly to that either. He disappeared from the window, promising a fresh ear raping later, for the both of them.

"How can you be laughing? Your brother's going to kill us. Mainly _me_." Zelda snorted at the prince, releasing herself from his hold. "Why don't we just play his game, Your Majesty?"

His Highness groaned. "Zelda, we aren't eight anymore. I can't fit into the crevices of the castle like I used to." She finally laughed, eliciting a smile from himself. Arms wrapped around his neck to his surprise, and he looked down on a devious expression of his knight's. Her smiled curled more at the sight of Link's eyes as she pressed her bosom to his chest.

She stuck out her bottom lip, copying the look she knew so well. The tables have turned. "C'mon Link! I don't wanna be yelled at again and we could go... hide somewhere together."

Link blinked several times before nodding. His cheeks flushed at the involuntary gesture and Zelda laughed again.

She glanced out of his chamber window with a mischievous stare.

"Let the games begin, brother."

**...**

The games had begun indeed.

Some of the places the two friends(?) hid were absolutely stunning, and not in a good way. Zelda teased the prideful prince that he could never fit into one of the crevices on the outskirts of the castle, and to her great amusement, he attempted the squeeze.

Not only did the large framed Link get inevitably stuck in the crack, but Zelda had to flee the scene as Sheik came charging straight at them.

His faithful knight was long gone when her homicidal stood staring down in disbelief at the prince's actions. Link pursed his lips and stared back up at the slightly deterred Sheikah. His glance slid from the blonde and behind him, his lips curling into a smile.

Link lifted his free hand from his side and waved goodbye at the now confused man. Sheik cocked his head and looked behind his shoulder, then ducked with a yelp.

In came Link's crimson Loftwing, the bird yanking him painfully from the crevice he had situated himself in. They took to the sky, temporarily escaping Sheik's curses and wrath.

Even the bird stared down at his master captured between his claws with a skeptical look. He only smiled at his Loftwing sheepishly and pointed at a still running Zelda below.

They landed in front of her, halting her escapes. Without hesitation, she leapt atop the red bird and pulled Link up behind her, not taking any chances if her brother was within distance.

They were in the air again, the breeze running through both of their hair. Once they reached the clouds did the cloaked knight turn to face her prince.

The adrenaline was still coursing through them, breathing slightly erratic. They stared at each other.

And of course, burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Zelda let herself fall back on the feathery back of their transportation while Link gripped his stomach and doubled over with the onslaught of laughter.

"I-I can't believe you actually thought I was being serious about the hole! I didn't think you'd they to squish yourself in there!" Link's chuckles cut off abruptly with Zelda's remarks. He was quite embarrassed about the ordeal to be truthful.

His Highness's cheeks grew red from being provoked so easily. "T-that was kinda s-stupid... wasn't it?" Zelda's brows lifted in surprise at his mortified expression and tone. She then proceeded to roll her eyes and sit back up.

Leaning forward, she ruffled Link's hair teasingly with both hands. He squeezed his eyes shut and grimaced. "Oi! That hurts!" Her laughter continued again, the noise ringing soothingly in his ears. When the knight attempted to pull her hands away, Link stopped her with his own.

His dark blue eyes seared into hers. The humor in them shifted to intrigue at his expression, her head cocking cutely to the side. "Your Majesty?"

The Prince rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that or I'll attack you again." Zelda's face flushed at that statement and she looked away. Their interactions with each other had definitely changed from 'best friend' to something more. The way she reacted to him now was something he'd never experienced until he finally kissed the girl.

Link was about to ask her a pressing question when her downcast eyes widened in humor. He frowned and followed her gaze.

A figure was chasing after them, only it wasn't Sheik. The person yelled up at them, begging them to stop. Link saw that trademark red hair and sighed in exasperation. What the hell is up with this dude?

Zelda smirked at her prince's non hidden disappointment and switched her position on the bird, directing him to the ground. Link frowned. "Why are you giving that guy what he wants?" She giggled at the jealousy evident in his voice.

"Though I wouldn't under normal circumstances, something about the way Groose is pleading me today is a little off."

Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was right. This buffoon isn't usually this crazy to get his knight's attention.

They landed lightly in front of the panting red haired knight, waiting expectantly for whatever news he had to relay to them. Groose swallowed and took in a deep breath, turning his attention to the Prince, surprising the two.

"Your Highness," he panted, "Epona has gone missing."

Link's expression turned from indifferent to distressed in a second. "What happened?" His voice of authority washed over the trembling man.

"Some strange imp looking thing landed on her back when I was in the stables and yelled, 'Let's ride into the Twilight baby!' and Epona flipped out. She ran into the fields."

Link and Zelda looked at each other. Electricity ran through the knight's body, a call like this hadn't come in too long. They smirked.

"You ready?" She bowed her waist. "Always at your service, My Lord."


	5. Your Highness?

_Them plot twists, I hear you FallenAngel. This story is about to get #crazy. In a few chapters I believe. SOO who is the little imp who stole Epona? You know who it is. If you don't, I feel bad for you._

**~.~**

Link and Zelda where in the sky once more, flying over Hyrule Field and away from the castle. They came over the familiar seclusion of the forest when they began their descent. They had made it just on time.

A auburn dot darted into the mass of green, running straight toward the tree in the center of the field. A loud whinny drifted toward them. Link's brow knit and his Loftwing was directed into a full dive. Zelda's eyes watered and she held on for dear life.

Epona tumbled into sight, when Link jumped off the crimson bird spontaneously, landing on the ground, then pulling himself up in a quick roll. Zelda followed. They had put themselves a good hundred feet in front of the horse and she was already before them.

"Watch out!" The knight pushed her prince out of the way, then sidestepped the erratic beast herself. Once Epona thundered by, she caught a black and red form out of the corner of her eye.

Zelda turned, confusion evident in her eyes. They widened. A small imp sat backwards on the retreating horse, smiling mischievously at the knight, throwing up a tiny arm for a wave. Her red hair was tied up, partially hidden by the large stone mask that dropped over one eye. The revealed eye was a light red color, almost the same of her brother's.

Epona turned around in a loose circle, alerted to her master's presence. But that didn't seem to calm her for a second. Her small body was covered in black and light blue, a mysterious glowing green pattern of light snaking up her arms, legs, and pointy ears. A little tooth poked its way out of her mouth.

Zelda's face grew impassive, hand resting on the hilt of her sword. She didn't like the vibes rolling off of this creature and their surroundings. Link had risen to his feet and looked like he was about to try something hasty.

"Your Highness!" His serious gaze bore into hers. "Be careful. I'm sensing something strange here." He nodded, expression turning grave. "Me too." They both switched their attention to the incoming trouble.

Epona was going nuts. Her soft brown eyes were wide in panic and her hooves struck the ground with scary strength, throwing up large clumps of the beautiful plush grass. Her breath whooshed out of her nose in fast, short bursts, nostrils flared. She was not happy.

The auburn beauty raised her head and released a high pitched scream, galloping straight for Link. Zelda shot a look at him and they locked eyes, then nodded.

The knight flashed toward the nervous horse, unsheathing her sword as she drew near. The imp was laughing at the poor thing's reaction, slapping her thigh. When the two were about to hurdle past, Zelda jumped forward and slashed. The imp's one eye widened in surprise, hopping off Epona and into the air.

Zelda skidded to a halt, staring up at the small thing floating in the air. Her brow quirked. "If you can fly around like that, why would you need a horse?" The dark creature snickered and grinned. "Why would I need to use up energy when I can get a free ride?" The blonde pursed her lips, making a contemplating face.

"I suppose you're right." The imp nodded. "Of course I am." Zelda narrowed her eyes and took a battle stance, deciding to be a little serious. "Who are you?"

Link had his hands full. His startled horse came stomping toward him, white mane whipped back with her speed. _Shit, shit, shit. _He was gonna have to make this fast.

He copied Zelda's maneuvers from earlier, stepping aside quickly. But instead of letting the horse run off past him, Link leapt and straddled her back, hands gripping the bottom of her mane. And held on for dear life.

Epona whirled around, rearing. Link leaned back with the horse, then fell forward once she planted her front hooves on the ground once more. She took of again, this time bolting for the forest. Link tightened his legs around her, lowering his upper body for better control. He was going to need it.

Zelda watched the prince disappear into the woods with his horse while waiting for the strange imp to answer. "You can call me Midna. I decided to drop by Your Majesty for some help."

The blonde frowned. "Help? Why would you need Link's help?" Midna sighed and rolled her eye.

"Not just the hero, but you, Your Majesty."

Zelda blinked. "What? I'm simply the Prince's knight. I'm not of royalty." Midna raised her nonexistent eyebrow. "You'll see, Zelda."

Epona crashed through undergrowth and leapt over fallen trees, settling down and getting into the grooves of a gallop under Link's control. Her distressed state lessened and lessened until she fell into a trot, Link patting her side in affection. "Atta girl. You're safe now."

His brow knit in concern, having left Zelda behind with the strange midget thing in the disarray. Pulling on Epona's mane, Link lead the tired horse back toward the field.

The trees ceased abruptly into the familiar expanse, gray clouds covering the sky and sun. The field was eerily beautiful, a strong sudden breeze shaking the forest top and single tree in the middle, grass flattening.

Zelda watched the Prince trod toward her with Epona in tow. They stopped short next to her, both of them eyeing the imp accusingly.

Midna only laughed at their weary glares. "Hello, hero." Link's brow creased again. "Hero? I'm the p-" he paused. "I'm not a hero."

Something about this didn't feel right. This meeting was going against all of Zelda's instincts, but she still held her ground. "Link, this is Midna. I have yet to hear her interesting story since we waited on your arrival." He nodded at his knight, gaze lingering for a second too long before switching to the devious looking imp.

Her orange hair floated lightly in the air as she leveled down to their height. "As you know, my name is Midna. I'm not from this realm." She tucked her elbows in her sides and opened her mouth in anticipation, looking between the two.

Neither of them budged. They still regarded her curiously, nodding. Link spoke. "I've heard of other realms." "And I as well. Go on."

Rolling her red eye, Midna sighed. "Aaah-ah. That was a much more boring reaction than I expected." She rose higher, folding her arms and crossing her little legs.

"I'll get straight to the point. I'm from the Twilight, a realm right next to this one." Her tiny palms spread out in front of her as she explained. "This is the Light realm, they both exist to maintain balance with one another."

Zelda's eyes widened in surprise, Link's face impassive still.

Midna's gaze grew serious, and her voice strained. "There is a prophecy that states the Hero of Twilight and his princess will come and save our dimension when trouble ensures." The impending dread spread through both of their chests. "And trouble had indeed arrived."

She looked sad, eyes glossing over as the snaggletoothed imp continued. "Creatures unnatural of our world have begun terrorizing it, creatures that seek death and bring it.

"These beasts are rapidly multiplying, of our own people. They ensnare their minds and turn on each other. Of course there is a mastermind behind it all, but we have yet to know his identity, only receiving grave messages from the enemy."

Midna sighed again, and shockingly looked bored after her earth rattling speech. "I hate talking about negative things."

Link and Zelda looked stunned. They both were experiencing the same thing. The familiarness of the story, somehow. The strange urge to aid this imp, yet wanting turn on heel and run away as fast as they could.

The answer came out before she could help it. "Take me to the Twilight. Now."

Link turned his stunned expression on Zelda. She couldn't quite believe the words she just uttered either, but didn't take them back."

Midna pursed her lips, nodded her head, and raised her brow. "That was quick. But we need bone head here to agree as well."

His Highness turned an exasperated gaze on the little tyrant, unamused and fully recovered. "Shut up, midget. Of course I'm going if Zelda is." At that she shot her companion a great look. He winked back.

Midna made gagging noises before snapping her fingers.

Cracking noises pierced the air, startling the two. Small black squares appeared out of thin air and began peeling the light away from a portion of the space in front of them.

A huge black portal sat in the field, green patterns, similar to the ones on Midna, leading to a ringed center. "This is a Twilight portal, as you can see. There is a good connection from here to my realm, so it's easier to make one here. Go through now, I can only keep it open for so long."

Zelda involuntarily found and gripped Link's hand as they both took a hesitant step forward. He tilted his head and gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand in his. He lead her to the entrance.

They didn't time to step carefully inside when Midna gave the two a good shove with her... hair?

The three fell into darkness, wind rushing and roaring in their ears. Midna giggled behind them.

**...**

Zelda shook her head and rubbed it at the impact of the fall. She cracked her eyes open slowly at the sound of a groan close by. And what she saw startled her.

It was an exact replica of the Light. Only now, the world looked as if it was being lit by a candle, no sun in the sky, a dull yellow glow about them. Everything from a distance appeared to be pitch black, but as Zelda stood and took a step in one direction, the dark faded and gave way to the yellow lighting.

Midna answered her question. "The dark only surround you from a certain point. If you start walking in one direction, the dark in that direction will give way to our beautiful twilight scene."

She nodded, still taking in her surroundings. But this hit her strangely, the familiar feeling coming back. Zelda didn't take long in observing, as if she already knew what to expect. A large, black, screeching figure in the sky didn't deter her either.

Link seemed to be doing fine as well.

They stood in Hyrule Field, the castle ominously in the background. They both seemed to know that was their destination, and already set out towards the familiar building.

Midna's sassy remark floated from behind them. "Well, I guess you guys know what you're doing."

Zelda was about to snicker at that when a strange burning sensation erupted on the back of her right hand. "What the-"

Pulling her arm up to inspect the skin there, her sky blue eyes stretched in wild confusion. Her hand glowed radiantly, a triangle with three others inside of it forming on it. The pain increased as she stared, and falling to her knees, Zelda let out a distressed cry.

Link ran to her side at the strange occurrence, hand going to touch his friend's back on comfort. "Zelda?" The second his left hand came in contact with her contouring body, however, the hand burst into blinding light.

"Ah!" Falling by Zelda's side and gripping his wrist, Link watched the Triforce etch into his skin. His body felt as if it were on fire, ears growing longer and more pointed, muscles rippling with shock waves.

Midna only sat back and watched the inevitable change in the prophesied hero and princess.

Zelda's hair grew even longer, a deep, rich brown running from her scalp and covering the tips. It braided itself at the end, also taking two large sections at the front and securing them with white ribbons. A gold head piece wrapped itself at her hairline, a sapphire imbedding itself in the center.

Her red knight's tunic disappeared in a flash, being replaced with an elegant gown. It stopped at the top of her supple cleavage, the top layer of soft fabric splitting down and fanning out toward her waist, a soft blue shade. White spread down to the hem, which stopped just above her feet, and neat golden embroidered patterns lay just above it.

A golden piece with a sapphire in the center similar to the one on her hairline hung from her waist, leading down to a picture almost identical to the one of her hand. The triangle was there, just above a pair of wings and body of a bird.

Zelda lifted a white gloved hand, studying the silk of it and glancing at the golden shoulder armor weighing on her. The ringing in her ears had subsided and a headache throbbed dully. Noticing the groaning beside her had also ceased, she turned her eyes and was amazed at the sight they fell on.

Link was sitting back on his bottom, legs splayed out before him and hands rubbing his eyes. He sported a similar tunic to the green one he regularly wore to school, though a richer shade and seemed to be of finer fabric. Faded cream trousers covered his legs, brown leather boots stopping below his knees. His hat was longer than the customary, threaded together in a charming manner.

Link looked extremely handsome. His hair lengthened slightly, a more serious expression on his face then usual. But, as the nostalgic qualms they felt earlier, it all seemed to be pricing together.

They both understood one thing as each stared at the other, their roles were switched in this world. No longer was there a Prince Link of Hyrule, but the Hero of Twilight. The noble knight of the prince didn't exist, but Princess Zelda of Hyrule.

They felt the shift in demeanors and personalities as well, pushing their other halves behind them in the mean time. Zelda stood on her feet and brushed off her knees delicately.

The hero rose and rushed forward. "Princess, are you alright?" He took one of her hands in concern. Zelda stared in surprise at his worry at first, them smiled. "Yes, Link. The transformation went well." Her brow knit. "And you?"

He simply nodded. "I am well." Midna cleared her throat loudly, getting impatient with the reunion. "If you may, Your Majesty and bumbling idiot, we shall be on our way now?"

Link peered over his shoulder, amused, at the unhappy imp. That isn't new either. Raising an eyebrow at the jealous twilit girl, he turned and offered an arm to his princess. "If I may." Zelda sighed. "Yes, but I'd rather not with the formalities all over again. It gets old fast."

A mischievous grin replaced the hard set of his jaw. Formalities were indeed tiring. "As you wish, Zelda."

**...**

Before long, they had reached the blackened and chaffed castle, and it was lively from the sights and sounds of it. Men and women, appearances exactly as those of in the Light, stumbled drunkenly onto the street, giggling, music floating through the warm atmosphere.

A few others who were still in their right minds took the time to eye their princess and then bow, acknowledging her return with keen interest.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at the festivities. The Twilight castle was as it always was during a ball. Midna had begrudgingly explained that a ball was prepared for the arrival of the hero and princess. A grand one, at that.

The sound of that made Link on high alert. His Hylian shield lay comfortably on his back, sword at his waist. Aware of both, he quietly scoured the masses of people, picking out anything that may potentially be a threat.

A delicate hand came down on his shoulder. "Link, calm down. We just got here. There's no need for you to be so tense." Easy for her to say. If he were the enemy, he'd be putting henchmen in the crowds the second the princess set foot on the premises.

But he nodded with a smile instead. "Sorry. My instincts are kicked into high gear from the transformation. It put me on high edge."

She smiled back and sighed. "I know how you feel."

They resumed walking in silence, nearing the gates of the inside to the inside of the castle. They swung open immediately at a wave of conformation from Midna.

What was going to come next already gave Link a pounding headache. He was going to have to see the one person he wished weren't at that party, but knew inevitably he would show up at some point.

Each reincarnation, this man got more pestering with each freaking reincarnation.

The trio walked down the identical corridors in the palace, dimly lit, whispers drifting up and down their lengths. The large doors that made Link both excited yet disturbed came into view, the large white doors standing out in the dull hallway.

Light poorer out from underneath, chatter of people and laughter following. The hero stepped toward the door, turning with his hand on the knob. "Are you ready?" Zelda made a face before covering the expression with a polite smile.

Her words betrayed her face. "Open the damn thing and let's get this over with." Laughing at her words, the faithful knight swung the heavy door open. The music that flooded into their ears was far from elegant.

Celebrities existed in this world, creating all different genres of 'pleasantries' that the natives were in love with. They all dress informally as well, short dresses for the women, some of them even wearing corsets with skirts attached to the ends. Zelda's small nose crinkled in distaste as she caught a bottom peeking out of one of the extremely short skirts.

Wenches. Wenches everywhere. Though Zelda was waiting for her turn.

As they stepped ingot he casual atmosphere, Link and she both anticipated it. The princess easily drew attention to herself as she did in the Light realm. And how it irked the jealous man Link was. Many eyes turned and latched themselves to her curves underneath the long gown she wore, a few of them having the gall to raise their eyebrows at the length.

A few already stepped forward, eyeing the fabric. Link stepped in front of Zelda, earning a good amount of sneers for the gesture. But the exasperated princess sighed in defeat already, patting him on the shoulder. "It's going to happen at some point in the night. Just let it happen. I can't count how many times its happened already."

Link planted his feet however, not giving in until the moment came. (Are you squirming yet to know what it is yet?!)

His eyes dragged over the men who scowled and switched their attention back to the women who fought even harder for them with the gorgeous Princess herself in the room.

The poor knight found himself fooled. A swift and thick _RIP _sounded from behind, as well as a surprised squeak. Link sighed. Done already? He braced himself, tilting his head back to get a good look at the perpetrator and Zelda, no doubt blushing furiously.

Cheeks bright red as expected, the brunette rubbed her almost fully exposed legs together, the slim, pearly lengths catching Link's eye immediately. He couldn't help himself. His gaze drifted up to a obnoxiously arrogant face he recognized with an inward groan. In his hands, he held the skirt of the princess's gown.

Food was thrown and Link ducked at the noise it of whizzing behind him, a pear and loaf of bread knocking off each of Zelda's shoulder pauldrons. She now resembled one of the everyday natives, legs showing, shoulders exposed, with the small exception of her covered breasts.

And now the much hated perpetrator. His attire mirrored Link's, only black. His hair a sheer, shining black, red eyes peering from under them.

His face was very handsome. A straight nose, full lips, chiseled jaw. Tall, muscular build.

His name? Link.

This man was the exact opposite of Link, the Twilight realm's disastrous knight. One of the things Link hated about him the most was that they shared the same face, the same everything. He hated all of him.

Zelda's face was downcast, her hands in small fists and trembling. Link shrunk back at the emotion practically welling out of her before taking a step forward in apprehension. "Princess?"

The tormented girl turned to the dark prince, who still stood with his arms crossed, and surprised them all. "IDIOT! This is my FAVORITE gown! Why do you ALWAYS screw this one up?! Why can't you fuck with somebody else for once?!"

The whole room became silent, even the music had ceased. All eyes were on the panting princess, her bright blue eyes wide in anger. Standing back up straight and clearing her throat, the ever surprising girl spoke. "Sorry, my Light side came out. I prefer her to my stuck up bitch side."

Zelda turned to Midna, who had drifted closer at the commotion and was snickering at the look on Dark Link's face. His expression consisted of modification, fear, and confusion. All of the components needed to make Link one happy man in the Twilight realm.

"Can I keep my original personality rather than this one? It really does drain me." The imp grinned at her, snaggletooth and all. "By all means, Princess. I'm not your boss." She grinned back in relief.

And turned back to the nervous the nervous Dark Link(We're gonna call this dude Dark.) "Dark, in my next generations to come, I will have Link cut off your balls if you attempt this again. And if it pains him too much to do so with your similarities, I will do it myself. Understand?"

The arrogant demeanor had returned bud he wasn't stupid. A sly grin spread across the deviant's face, his eyes raking her form up and down. Link felt his own blue eyes glare daggers at his assault, boots clicking against the ground as he moved in front of his princess. Dark only raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, Princess. I'll agree to your proposition if you let me state mine." The brunette regarded him skeptically before nodding. "Have a dance with me?"


	6. Dirty Dancing

_Thanks for the reviews and follows and blah blah blah! tswift1fan you are scary. I started writing this chapter after you said those three scary words.(But of course you complimented it nicely.) And here is another chapter that you've all been waiting for, Dark and Link fighting over our __beautiful Princess/Knight. It had to happen. Who wouldn't want two hot dudes fighting over them, and TWINS at that?! You hear me, girls? You hear me._

**~.~**

Link watched _his _Princess grudgingly place her small hand in Dark's larger one. That look on his face cried out for his knuckles. But being the noble knight he was, Link was going to sulk next to one of the large white columns near the large tables of food and drinks.

Zelda was swept gracefully onto the dance floor, music bursting around them once again. The song was upbeat and quick, eliciting a roll of the Princess's eyes. She knew what was coming next.

Dark's hand snaked its way down to her lower back, latching onto her right hip and twirling her around until her back pressed against his chest. Warm breath fanned out across her neck as Dark leaned in, the smirk evident in his voice. She could only guess where his eyes were now.

"I'm glad you decided to grace us all with your presence tonight, Your Highness." His hands stayed on her waist, and soon they began to move of their own accord to the beat. At times like these, Zelda couldn't help but dance. She was known far and wide to make almost any man faint with those hips.

"The formalities are sickening me. You never do that. Don't start now, Dark." Feeling the rumble of deep chuckles, Zelda smirked deviously before bring her own hands up to lay atop his. Blinking in surprise, he looked down on her brunette locks before yelping in pain, loosening his hold on her swaying form.

Using her nails, Zelda had artfully pricked the arrogant boy, making it seem as though she were simply sliding her hands over his, the only thing strange about the two of them was Dark's unexpected bark.

Seeing this, Link snickered, knowing the Princess's maneuver. He had been on the other end of it once, one of his greedy sides peeking out from the alcohol in his system on a festive night. That woman knew how to tactfully push suitors away with ease.

The knight grimaced as he watched the hands that should be his own sliding back into their original position, though more lightly this time. He leaned forward with a snort and picked up a small silver goblet, filling it with the punch seated in front of him.

Though as he pulled back, eyes still on Zelda, his arm was halted by something solid. Large green hues gazed seductively up into his, and Link inwardly cringed.

Ilia. Pushing a lock of dirty blonde hair behind her ear and batting her eyelashes, the barely covered girl leaned dangerously onto Link's chest. "Linky... I haven't seen you in a very long time. Have a dance with me, will you?"

Before he could respond, the smaller girl was yanking him on the dance floor, not too far from the Princess herself. Her brows raised in sympathy at Link, who threw an exasperated expression her way.

**Cue: Rose by Lee Hi. If you haven't seen it, I highly suggest you look it up before reading this scene. It helped me think of this part and is so freaking catchy. I own nothing!**

Ilia had obviously timed this attack, her favorite song blasting through the speakers. Rose. Link sighed, getting ready for the impact. And it came. The short, thin blonde pressed herself against his chest again. Her corset was doing a great job of catching the attention it cried out for.

"This is our _song, _Linky." Before he had time to cringe at her ugly little nickname, the beat took hold of his body. Ilia turned and ground her bottom into him. He did what any other would, and placed his hands on her swaying hips, his own following her pattern. Her hands trailed up his arms, marveling at the rippling muscles working with her.

A thought crossed her mind and she frowned. Reaching up quickly at Link's head, the blonde swiped the hat from his head, watching the soft locks fall from the fabric. He blinked down on her in surprise. Smiling, she mused, "Much better."

Their pace quickened, and the hand that held the green hat dropped the fabric, threading themselves into the indeed silky dark blonde strands, tugging on his head and pulling their embrace even closer.

Link couldn't help the way his body reacted to the music. He was known as well for his skilled movements, women lining up to have a intimate dance with him the second he entered the Twilight. And it absolutely infuriated Zelda.

She watched the two swaying their hips in synch, the little blonde wench pushing her hips dangerously into Link's. Her eyes widened in displeasure as he leaned down into the girl's ear, muttering something to her. She giggled and rested her head on his neck at his closeness, unlatching one of his hands from her hip and dragging it across her flat stomach.

Zelda was beginning to see red. Dark seemed to notice this, yanking her backward against him even further. The seething woman was snapped out of her anger, sending a confused look over her shoulder. Dark's face was waiting for hers, inches apart at her movements. He gripped her chin. "You will forget about that guy as long as you're dancing with me, got it?"

The figures in the corner of her eye distracted her still. Dark narrowed his crimson eyes, whipping them around. "I'll give you a good dance to think about later."

A long arm looped itself around Zelda's hips, the other trailing down to her leg. He whipped her around again, this time his hand landing on her bottom. Tilting the cheek on his hip, they grinded to the beat of the song.

Zelda was repulsed. They were basically dry humping in front of everyone. But with a gaze at her surroundings, similar things were happening around them. And in the process, she caught sight of the two she didn't have the patience to see at the moment.

Turning in a fierce manner, the Princess allowed her arms to coil around the dark knight's neck, trying not to cringe as his hand tightened on her bottom when she did. Dark leaned closer to her face, smoldering gaze piercing hers.

She had to admit, it did melt her a little. He looked exactly like Link, but he never made those eyes. It turned her on to think that he could potentially make this expression at her.

Dark seemed to take her clouded eyes as permission to close the distance. Full lips crashing down on Zelda's, she gasped into his mouth in astonishment.

However, his twin saw the embrace and immediately rushed to his Princess' side. His hand fell on Dark's shoulder, yanking the doppleganger from _his _girl's lips.

A threw a deadly punch into his perfect nose.

Dark staggered backward, clutching the bleeding spot on his face, falling flat on his ass. Zelda rushed between them. "Link!" His red eyes blazed at Link before he smirked. "What, getting angry since I can actually take the initiative and kiss a girl?" He scoffed. "You're pathetic. All you do is sit in a corner and glare at her and then dance with some other chick to get her pissed. You're such a pussy."

Link's face turned red with anger, his bloody fist raising for another round. "What the _fuck_ do you know? At least I sit back and _assess_ the situation to figure out if she even returns my feelings before trying to shove my dick down her throat the second she walks in the room!"

All of them were stunned at his outburst. Link never looses his cool in front of others. The music was halted, all others staring on in silent amusement of the scene unfolding. Zelda peered around sheepishly, gripping the fabric on her knight's arm. "Link, we shouldn't be fighting-"

Having snapped out of his stupor, and Dark still glaring up at the two, Link gave Dark some proof that he was no pussy.

Zela was silenced by another kiss, this time the ones she had been waiting for. Strong, familiar arms held her gently and pulled her closer. She felt a tongue probing her lip, and opened them willingly. Her own arms wound themselves around Link's neck.

Dark froze, every muscle visibly tensing as Link deepened their kiss in front of the awed crowd. The men and women began to whistle and cheer, causing them to separate in embarrassment.

Zelda stood, stunned, fingers brushing her lips. A full on blush rushed to her cheeks and she cupped them in disbelief. Link himself seemed to be processing what he'd just done, blinking and scratching the back of his head.

Midna drifted in between them, peering at the two in mild amusement. She crossed her little arms and leaned back, as if against a wall, and spoke in a bored tone.

"If you guys are done making out in front of everyone, you can go to the Princess's balcony and announce your arrival formally."

* * *

_Sorry guys, it's a shorter one. But don't worry, another one's on it's way. Okay, so I wanna know. I feel like I'm rushing Zelda and Link's romance, do you guys think I should tune it down a bit and focus on the plot a little more? Or is it well __balanced? Let me know in your reviews._


End file.
